Welcome to the Family
by Blue-10-Spades
Summary: Summer is okay with having a new mother. Her own had bailed when she was born so it wasn't like she felt any real attachment to her. Plus, it was about time, she thinks. They have a fourteen-year-old son together, her father and this Beth woman, and that kid deserves to have his father in his life. Yeah, she's okay with having a new mom. Her new grandpa on the other hand…SumRick.


Welcome to the Family

Summer is okay with having a new mother. Her own had bailed when she was born so it wasn't like she felt any real attachment to her. Plus, it was about time, she thinks. They have a fourteen-year-old son together, her father and this Beth woman, and that kid deserves to have his father in his life. Yeah, she's okay with having a new mom. Her new grandpa on the other hand…SumRick

This isn't even one of the things I was working on. The idea popped up from a Bethyl fic I read and it was too similar to another SumRick plot I have but then I thought, what the hell let's write it out anyway.

I don't own Rick and Morty.

* * *

"Okay, Summer, I know this is really sudden and all but—"

"Dad, it's okay," Summer assures her anxious father. They are carrying boxes filled with their meager possessions into the house before them. Summer likes the look of it; it is massive compared to their old run down apartment.

Jerry had told his daughter that Beth was a surgeon and looking at the size of their new home she must do fairly well since she was technically a single mother. Her dad meant well but he could barely provide for the two of them let alone another child.

But he always made time for Morty even though Beth continuously rejected his marriage proposals. Summer had once asked why he kept trying if Beth always said no and he'd smiled and said, "Well, if I keep asking enough maybe one day she'll know I'm serious and take me."

His persistence had paid off and the two eventually had a small, spur of the moment court marriage that Summer hadn't even been aware of till the next day. Her father had been so ecstatic that Summer couldn't even feel mad. And when he told her that they were moving in with Beth she grimaced but put on a pleasant smile for her over joyed father.

He didn't tell her but Summer knew he'd blown through most of his savings just to put together enough money to provide a honeymoon for his longtime girlfriend slash new wife and thus could no longer afford the apartment.

They crossed the sidewalk when someone burst out of the front door and a teenager wearing a yellow shirt runs down the pathway to meet them.

"H-hi, dad!" Yells Morty as he collides into his father with a hug. The boxes in Jerry's arms shift but he lets out a chuckle and gives his son a large smile.

"Hi, Morty!"

A woman in a red blouse exits the house then and she waves at them. Jerry's face lights up and he dashes towards the house leaving Morty and Summer behind.

"H-hey there, Summer," Morty says, smile more subdued but no less welcoming. Summer gives her half brother a patient smile.

"Hey there, booger," She says and Morty's smile becomes more genuine as he grabs one of the boxes in her hold. They walk to the front door where their parents are flirting like the newly weds they are. Beth notices them first and she smiles and gives Summer a hug.

"Hi, Summer," Beth says with warmth and Summer smiles at the kind woman.

"Hi, mom," She says and she watches her parents' expression shift to shock then unabashed happiness. They are led inside and Summer is shown her new room and gapes because it is the same size as their old apartment.

Her dad let's out a watery noise and she knows that he is happy that she will finally have the life he wished he could've provided for her.

He quickly skips down the hall to look around and Beth points out each doorway; her dad and Beth's room are down the hall and Morty's is across from hers. Summer points to the doorway next to hers and asks:

"Is this the bathroom?"

"Oh, no, that's my dad's room," The blonde says and Summer's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Your dad?" She prods because she'd never heard of this guy in the fifteen years Beth and her father had been together. In fact, she distinctly remembers her dad mentioning that Beth's dad left when she was fourteen.

Beth looks uncomfortable and rubs her elbow. "Yeah, he kind of reconnected with me six months ago."

Geez, talk about awkward. The conversation is steered away and they eventually descend back downstairs to settle in for dinner.

It is as they enter the kitchen that a door swings open and a tall, older man walks out. His silver hair is disheveled, raised in every direction, and he sips from a flask that he shoves into the white lab coat he wore. There is a glower on his face and impatience in his demeanor and Summer thinks _Woah, this guy is pretty hot._

She also thinks that this must be her new grandfather.

Beth approaches him and his glower recedes with her appearance.

"Hey, sweetie," He says, voice unexpectedly rough and gritty. "Where are the new dumbasses?" He doesn't sound pleased, just annoyed, and some of her attraction shifts to irritation.

"Dad!" Beth yells, mortified, and her eyes dart to where she stands. Rick's gaze sweeps towards her and she can't quite hide the disdain that settles on her face. He on the other hand freezes, eyes taking her in like she is an anomaly. Summer strides over to the two and Beth is quick to fill the awkward silence.

"Um, dad, this is Summer…your new granddaughter."

"Nice to meet you," Summer says and if he hears any contempt in her voice he doesn't comment on it.

In fact, he doesn't say anything, just looks at her red hair and then stares and stares.

"Fuck," He finally mutters and then turns back to the garage without even a hello.

Summer decides she doesn't really like her new grandfather.

.

.

.

Dinner is an almost awkward affair with how Rick glares at her father. Jerry, a person who has shied away from confrontation for every instance Summer can think of, cowers in his chair, deliberately avoiding eye contact with the older man.

Morty is either oblivious or doesn't care with the way he gobbles down dinner and Beth looks between the two worriedly but seems hesitant to call Rick out on his attitude.

Summer has less compunctions but she'd rather not make a scene and embarrass her father so she instead winds her leg back and kicks hard under the table.

 _Bulls eye_ , she thinks when Rick jerks, rattling the table. He shoots her a murderous look and she paints faux innocence onto her face.

"Sorry, muscle spasm," She apologizes and then smirks into her cup of juice. Rick grumbles beneath his breath and the way Morty quietly hisses his name leads Summer to believe that he is probably cussing her out. Her father catches her eye and he gives her a small smile of gratitude.

When dinner is finished, Rick instantly bails to the garage, which is apparently his lab or something.

"Rick's like, the smartest guy in the universe," Morty says and though Summer thinks his statement is probably just his own biased opinion he says it in such a nonchalant, matter-of-fact manner.

He must've caught the skepticism in her face because then he says, "N-no, really—my grandpa, he-he has a space ship in the garage and a portal gun."

"Okay," She says indulgently. She's not sure of the man's brilliance but one thing is for sure; guy was a grade A dick.

The conversation shifts until Beth and Jerry are speaking of their upcoming honeymoon to Hawaii and they are so excited that Summer forgets about her attractive, albeit douche of a step grandfather and somehow time passes until eventually everyone is heading to their bedrooms.

Summer changes into her nightclothes and is restless enough to unpack. She folds all her clothes into the dresser and then lines up her schoolbooks on the desk Beth provided her. She doesn't have many belongings so she lies on the bed for a good hour after unpacking and then grows bored when sleep doesn't come.

They didn't have a TV at her old apartment; it was too expensive when they had to focus on food and rent and Summer had eyed the TV she'd passed in the living room longingly. She decided now would be a good opportunity to browse through the channels while everyone is asleep.

She quietly shuffles downstairs and is surprised to see that someone is already occupying the living room. She thinks about leaving but then Rick looks up and catches her figure as she rounds the corner and she'd rather die a slow death then let him think she was scared of him.

His gaze trails over her short shorts and loose tank top and she is suddenly conscious of the fact that she is not wearing a bra when his eyes linger on her erect nipples. She coughs to draw his attention to her face.

He looks, gives her a passive expression, and then raises what she now sees is a beer up to his mouth.

"What're you doing up?" He asks after he takes a sip. Summer shrugs and plops onto the other end of the couch.

"Can't sleep," She says shortly and focuses on the show Rick is watching. She scrunches up her face when she sees what she thinks is a leprechaun being torn open by blank faced children.

"What the fuck is this?" She asks in disgust when they begin eating his innards. Rick grunts and fumbles with the remote and the channel suddenly shifts to some documentary on aliens.

They watch it in silence, the only noise coming from the television and Rick's intermittent sips. She grows bored with the show and the lack of conversation. The man on the television drones on about tears in the atmosphere and she shifts to rest her chin on an open palm.

"So, I heard you're some kinda genius or something." She comments.

"Oh, is that what they're saying?" Rick said, uninterested. "I-I guess compared to your da _-eurp-_ d anyone could be labeled as a genius."

Summer shoots him an aggravated frown.

"Hey, I know my dad is lame but that doesn't mean you get to talk shit about him." She informs him angrily.

"Oh, s- _sorry_ , I-I'm not sure how I'm supposed to talk about the dick who banged my daughter, knocked her up and then waited over a decade to marry her. How-how does one usually talk about such people?"

"Probably like how they talk about parent's who bail on their kids for twenty years. What do people say about you exactly?" His mouth snapped shut and he grit his teeth in absolute rage over her words. She wonders if she's went too far when she sees his fists shake but then decides whatever.

"Watch it, kid—I'm not above hitting a girl." He hisses menacingly. Summer harrumphs and gives him a daring look.

"Try it, Grandpa. I'm fine with assisting the elderly to an early grave."

He narrows his eyes at her before suddenly a smirk pulls at the corner of his mouth.

"Y-you—you're a mouthy piece of shit, huh?"

"I prefer the term bitch," She said and Rick gives an amused chuckle and takes another sip of his alcohol. Summer wonders if his sudden change of mood could be contributed by it and counts out the number of empty cans littering the coffee table.

.

.

.

"Not really like your dad," He comments and she turns to lean her back against the armrest; right leg coming up to take up the empty space between them as her left curls under herself.

He glances at the foot that nearly touches his lab coat, fresh painted pink toenails with yellow stars wiggling like twinkling stars. She is taking up his space with little care or regard and he recounts how her father had nearly tripped over his two feet in an attempt to keep out of his path.

"Really not like your dad," He murmurs, letting his eyes trace over her legs, all the way up until they fall on her red hair. She twirls it absent-mindedly and he wonders if she'd be opposed to him pulling on it.

He shakes his head, reminds himself that this is now his grandchild, and even if she isn't biologically his in this dimension there were at least 30 different dimensions where she was. He downs the rest of his beer.

He places the now empty can on the table and reaches for a new one from its place on the floor. Only he grasps at air.

He hears a small pop of pressurized air being released and whips around to the red head. She takes a sip of _his beer_ , feels his stare, and looks over to him.

"What?" She asks nonchalantly and he scowls at her.

"T-that's mine," He grits out and holds his hand towards her expectantly. She looks at it, then to his face and then brings the beer back to her mouth where she chugs the rest of it.

A bead of beer pools at the corner of her mouth and runs down her chin and Rick watches its descent hungrily. He must physically stop himself from leaning forward to lick it away.

Summer saves him when she pulls the can back and runs the back of her wrist over her mouth, suitably erasing the liquid and his perverse thoughts.

"You drank seventeen already. I counted." She said, like that was a suitable excuse to have put her hands on something that belonged to him.

"I-I-I'm not even buzzed," He countered. "And I know for a fact you're not twenty-one."

"I'm old enough," She tells him and there is a defiance there he hasn't seen anyone else show him. He smiles despite himself and then wipes it away when he realizes he's doing it. Jesus, one kid gives him lip and he gets a hard on from it.

"Ugh, l-look kid—I don't know how it went down in your house but _here_ —I'm the fucking boss. I say something and everyone listens to _me_."

She snorts and then shakes her head.

"Yeah, nice try but I'm nobodies bitch," She told him, a smirk lifting her mouth. "Especially not to some frail, old man."

"Trust me little girl, there's nothing frail about me," He says with a lewd smirk and grabs her ankle. He jerks his arm back and Summer is dragged along the couch, her back falling flat against the couch seat as her legs sprawl awkwardly over Rick's lap.

She gives a gasp as his hand trails up her calf to settle on her outer thigh, his other still holding her ankle even as his upper body shifts to loom above her. The atmosphere becomes tense and the TV grows silent as Rick took up her space.

"And one day you'll be _begging_ to be my bitch." He tells her, his words just as lascivious as the smirk upon his lips. He waits for her to blush, to call him gross and run away.

But she doesn't.

No, there is only brief surprise upon her face before suddenly a chuckle bursts from her mouth. Once her mirth dies down she smiles. He won't admit it but it unnerves him a bit when she leans up, eyes calm and steady as they hold his gaze. He's never had someone square up to him, gaze meeting his own in challenge.

He's certainly never been so turned on by someone.

"Nice try, _grandpa_ ," She says the title like it's a joke and he leans further in, his hands sliding up her body to gently grasp her wrists and pin them above her head.

She looks amused by his actions and gives a condescending chuckle before continuing, "But you aren't going to intimidate me with these cheap scare tactics," She tells him. "If you're going to throw out threats you need to follow up with a promise."

"O-oh?" He says, lust seeping into his words. "I don't believe in promises."

"Well, I do," She says and before he knows it her lips are crushed against his. He doesn't know if he instigated it or she did but he certainly capitalizes on it when he feels her teeth nip against his bottom lip. He plunges his tongue into her mouth and they fight for dominance and he fucking loves every second of it.

His fingers loosen from around her wrists and she slides her free hands down his neck and then curls them into the lapels of his lab coat. His own hands are just shifting to the hem of her shirt when suddenly he feels her hips buck up and turn.

He falls hard onto the floor, breath escaping him in a rush. Summer is still on top and she shifts so that she is straddling him and his erection. She grounds into him and he groans in a combination of pain and pleasure.

Her smile is coy as she leans down.

"And I promise you that you'll be my bitch before I'll be yours." She whispers into his ear and he feels a jolt go straight to his cock. She leans down to press her lips against his again and rises like a contented cat. She looks down to his breathless form. "And you'll love every fucking second of it."

She leaves him then, him sprawled on the floor, dick straining against his pants, and breath ragged.

He thinks he should be mad that she just made a fool of him but honestly all he feels is anticipation.

He loves nothing more than a challenge after all.

"Welcome to the family," He mutters with excitement.

END.

* * *

I have eleven more SumRick one shots to work on. Let me know what you thought of this because nothing motivates me more than people responding to my work. Send me SumRick trash to my tumblr blue10spade


End file.
